<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>72 Hours Together by Cinnamon_roll_gal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244799">72 Hours Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_roll_gal/pseuds/Cinnamon_roll_gal'>Cinnamon_roll_gal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters Diamond-Pearl Legend: Pokémon DP | Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alone Together, Angst, Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, Late at Night, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Mental Health Issues, Might be a few OOC moments, Stormy nights, stuck indoors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_roll_gal/pseuds/Cinnamon_roll_gal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunnyshore City is known for it's picture perfect weather. Yet when a storm hits, it is an intense storm that lasts to days on end. Volkner knows this better than anyone. He usually spends the time he is trapped inside his house by himself with just his pokemon to keep him company. But this particular storm brought him an unexpected guest who is now stuck with for the next 72 hours til the storm passes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denzi | Volkner/Mikan | Jasmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: 7:00 PM - An Hour Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll be putting trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters when certain sensitive topics are mentioned. These topics aren't the main focus however better safe than sorry for those who are sensitive to these topics.</p><p>But for sure these themes will be mentioned and or disscussed in this fic are: Depression, mental health, insecurities, sexual relationships, body image issues, low self esteem, and abusive relationships </p><p>Thank you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volkner took a deep breath as he finished up fixing the generator, especially with the storm approaching very quickly. He didn't do much since the generator runs like a dream, all he really did was replace a few parts and oil up the machine. His priority is to make sure the generator doesn't go out during the storm. This is why is also has back up generators, which he examined and prepared just in case something does go wrong. </p><p>After cleaning up, Volkner threw on his blue jacket and left the lighthouse to make his way back home. Upon exiting the lighthouse he felt rain drops on his face, the storm was just about to hit the city. Volkner didn't worry much, his house was fairly close to the lighthouse, it was a quick 10 minute jog. </p><p>On his way to his house he could see police officers that guard the city escorting people to shelters and hotels. Volkner didn't know if that was all the citizens so he decided to investigate. Upon closer look, he can see police officers handing out umbrellas and water panchos and the other officers guiding the people. Volknwr waved to one of them, it was Officer Jenny.</p><p>"Do you need my help?" Volkner asked. </p><p>"The majority of the town has been escorted to homes and shelters for the storm. We can handle it from here, it's best if you return to your home." Officer Jenny remarked. Volkner nodded and made his way back to his home.</p><p>His home was nothing special like many people think it would be. It was a simple 3 bedroom house which one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. That was more than enough for Volkner, after all, he lives alone. Once inside, he took off his shoes and wet jacket. He then placed his jacket in his landry basket to wash it. </p><p>Volkner huffed as he stretched his body, starting withhis triceps. Once he finished stretching, he took out his pokeballs and let his pokemon out. He knows he's stuck indoors, might as well let them out so they aren't cooped up in their pokeballs. His pokemon started stretching and went off to explore their home, leaving Volkner alone. </p><p>He starting debating weather or not he should make some dinner for himself or not. He washed feeling hungry, but he hasn't eaten since noon. He made a face as he thought when his pokegear started ringing. He groaned and took it out to answer the video call. It was Flint. Volkner made a face and answered. In frontbof him his redheaded childhood friend appeared in front of him through the face cam with an annoyed look on his facd.</p><p>"Yo Volt, what's this about Sunnyshore going on lockdown? I was going to come over today but I wasn't allowed to enter the city" Volkner raised a brow.</p><p>"I sent you an email and text about it. A storm is currently happening and is going to last 3 days. So I'm stuck indoors for three days." </p><p>"WHAT! Dam I should have come over earlier so we can be stuck indoors and have a weekend for the boys. Yo if we had Roark and Aaron, maybe even Lucian. That would be sick!" Volkner made a face.</p><p>"Arceous, being stuck with all 4 of you for 3 days? I would lose braincells." Volkner grunted.</p><p>"But Volt, it would be a weekend for the boys!" Flint yelled, "Aaron and Roark would sleep on the couch." Flint cackled</p><p>"Bold of you to assume I'm not sending your ass to the couch." </p><p>"I don't deserve to sleep in a room? I'm your best friend."</p><p>"Not by choice." </p><p>"Don't be so rude, Volt." Flint whined in a melodramatic voice. </p><p>"None of us will survive 3 days together. The only one that can cook is Lucian but he would rather not." </p><p>"I would probably cook for myself and let the rest of you fend for yourselves." Lucian chuckled. He must be behind Flint if he can be heard. The rest of the Elite 4 are probably with Flint and are over hearing the call.</p><p>"Why do I have to sleep on the coach?" Aaron huffed as he took the pokegear from Flint.</p><p>"Roark has sleep on actual rocks before and he doesn't mind where he sleeps so he would end up sleeping on the couch. But I would definitely send Flint to the couch too, so you would get a room Aaron." Volkner snickered </p><p>"What!" Flint whined as he took the pokegear back.</p><p>"Point is, no one is allowed to enter or leave Sunnyshore til the storm passes." He huffed</p><p>"Flint, let me talk to Volkner" a feminine voice spoke, Volkner knew it was Cynthia. She took the pokegear from Flint and adjusted the face cam so Volkner could see her. </p><p>"Please remember to give us updates on the storm. Did you make sure all your generators are working? Do you have any back up generators?" Volkner rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Cindy, I have it all covered. I spent today making sure the main generator runs like a dream and I have multiple back up generators. Sunnyshore will be fine." Cynthia started to snicker </p><p>"I'm just asking. I didn't forget the time you caused 12 blackouts because you wanted to make an extravagant gym maze" She cackled.</p><p>"I was 17 when that happened, cut me some slack there. Now I'm 22, I know how to run my city." He grumbled</p><p>"Or the time you caused a several day black out because you wanted to-"</p><p>"Cynthia, please, shut up. I understand your concern but Sunnyshore City will be fine, everything is running smoothly."</p><p>"Alright, I trust your word." Cynthia hummed, "Before I forget-"</p><p>A frantic knock was heard on Volkner's door. Volkner looked out the widow too see the rain had already started pouring. It's not safe for anyone or any pokemon to stay outside. </p><p>"I'll call you back." Volkner then shut off his pokegear to investigate.</p><p>He walked over to the front door. What could be outside? Maybe a wild pokemon that got lost and wants to take refuge? Or a stranger? Volkner shook his head and opened the door to see what appeared to be a woman in front of him.</p><p>"Excuse me. I'm so sorry to bother you." She squeaked</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: 8:00 PM - 72 Hours Remain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Honestly I'm writing this late at night because I'm bored and lonely. So there will be some OOC moments, sorry about that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volkner's eye focused on the small women in front of him who stood in front of his door. He could only see the lower half of her face since she covered herself with a orange shall, in an attempt to shield herself from the intense rain. Her white dress clung to her body and she was drenched from head to toe.</p>
<p>"Can I help you?"</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry to bother you sir. Please, let me stay the night here, I promise to not bother you the entire time I'm here. I just need some shelter. And I'll do anything to make it up to you." She squeaked.</p>
<p>Volkner looked over her to see how hard the rain was pouring and knew this woman can't make it to the closest hotel. The storm had just begun. Volkner made a face. He backway from the door frame and held the door open for her. She immediately rushed in, leaving a trail of water behind her. The young woman looked down to see the trail and immediately turned red.</p>
<p>"I am so sorry that I left that trail of water. I will mop it up for you only I dry myself. I am sorry-"</p>
<p>"I'll mop up the water. Just go take a warm shower. You'll risk getting hypothermia if you don't warm up and change your clothes."</p>
<p>"Really? That is too kind. But I don't have an spare clothes with me."</p>
<p>"I probably have some spare clothes you can borrow. The bathroom is down the hall, take a right turn, and it is the first door to the right."</p>
<p>"I can't thank you enough!" She said before scurrying off to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Strange, she didn't act starstruck at all when talking to Volkner. Usually women are practically melting and squealing in his presence. Which is quite annoying and he expects most of the time, but her behavior towards him was honestly a breath of fresh air. That's when Volkner put two and two together, she has to be from another region. He's recognized all around Sinnoh yet she didn't act starstruck, so that must be the case. Volkner decided he'll ask her once she's out of the shower about which region she's from.</p>
<p>Once he mopped up all the water, leaving his laminated floor nice and dry, he went to his room to look for any spare clothes that can fit his surprise guest. He rummaged through his closet, he doubts any of his clothes would properly fit her since she was quite shorter than him and quite petite as well. And he recently threw out his old clothes from when he was a young teen, those would have properly would have fit her better.</p>
<p>Volkner let out a groan as he rummaged through all his clothes. He found some sweatpants he owns, they would be so baggy and long on her. That's when Volkner froze when he saw in the back of his closet a set of pajamas. It was a simple light blue set, a long sleeve and some shorts. He knew who these belonged to.</p>
<p>Those pajamas were Candice's pajamas. Whenever she would visit and sleep over at his house, she would bring a few changes of clothes. Sometimes she would forget her clothes at his house when she would return to Snowpoint City. At one point, she wouldn't even bring changes of clothes since she would leave so many at his house. She must of forgotten this set when they broke up and took her clothes back home.</p>
<p>Volkner couldn't just let the woman wear these, it just didn't feel right in his soul. If she did wear them, she would basically a stranger wearing his ex girlfriend's pajamas. But then again, these are probably the only thing that will fit her properly. Also how will he explain to her why she has women's pajamas at his house? Volkner doesn't want her to assume things of him. He could just do a small white lie. It's not like it will matter in the long run since he will probably never see her again after the storm passes.</p>
<p>"Excuse me." He heard her squeak.<br/>
He exited his bedroom to see the door of the bathroom was cracked slightly open in order for her voice to be heard properly.</p>
<p>"Do you have any towels?" She asked sheepishly.</p>
<p>"There isn't any in the bathroom?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Give me a minute."</p>
<p>He walked down the hall and made a left turn to open his mini hallway laundry room. He forgot to put fresh towels back in the bathroom after he washed and dried them this morning. He grabbed two towels and his way back to the hallway bathroom and knocked on the door.</p>
<p>"I brought you a few towels and some clothes you can borrow."</p>
<p>"Thank you so much!"</p>
<p>Volkner looked away as the woman opened the door a little wider to grab the towels and clothes, then she quickly closed it. Volkner then remembered something and knocked on the door to get her attention. </p>
<p>"There's a hair dryer in the lower left drawer, you can use it it dry your hair." </p>
<p>"Thank you again!" She beamed</p>
<p>Volkner left the hallway and made his way to the kitchen. Hot chocolate was a perfect drink for warm up after being out in the cold. At least that's what an old friend taught him, so he decided to prepare some. As he was stirring the warm chocolate, he heard the hair dryer go off. Volkner let out a sigh, this was something he was not expecting at all. He can barely take care of himself, how will he mange to care for this woman. Hopefully she's okay with bare minimum food since he is a terrible cook. At least he can make hot chocolate properly. He turned off the stove to let the hot chocolate cool down. He should probably offer some snacks too, thankfully he did so some food run the other day. That's when he heard soft footsteps.</p>
<p>"Wait. Volkner, is that you?"</p>
<p>Volkner craned his neck to see his guest. Now that she is wearing the pajamas and no longer wearing that shall and dress. Now he can get a good look at her. She had peachy skin, carmel brown eyes, and long ashy brown locks that she was currently pulling into two pigtails. Volkner's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Jasmine?"</p>
<p>"My goodness it's been so long since we have seen each other." She giggled.</p>
<p>"It's been roughly 7 years."</p>
<p>"A lot can change in 7 years, I almost didn't recognize you." Jasmine pointed out, "Now I am very lucky that I ended up at your house and not some stranger's house." She sighed with relief.</p>
<p>Volkner nodded and gave a small smile. He walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out two mugs, a blue one and an orange one, and filled them up with hot chocolate. He handed the orange mug to Jasmine, to which she thanked him with a smile. Voljner grabbed a few snacks and motioned Jasmine towards his living room, just so they can unwind and talk. It's not every day you get to reunite with your childhood friend after 7 long years. Volkner plopped down onto his dark brown couch and soon after Jasmine delicately sat. They both set their mugs on the table in front of then to let the hot chocolate cool along with all the snacks Volkner brought with him. There was a bit of an awkward silence between them since they didn't know what to talk about. After a few minutes, Volkner cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"The storm going to last 3 days, so you might as well get comfortable." Jasmine's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"I thought it never rained in Sunnyshore City I was so surprised to rain, let alone a massive storm." Volkner made a face.</p>
<p>"The town is known for sunny weather, doesn't mean it doesn't rain here." He huffed.</p>
<p>"That reminds me, what were you doing at outside in the rain?" Jasmine's face turned red.</p>
<p>"I was admiring the ocean when it started to rain. I recently just came over from Jhoto to participate in contests. I decided to make a stop as Sunnyshore since the city reminded so much of Olivane city."</p>
<p>"Did you not have a hotel room?" Jasmine's nose scrunched up.</p>
<p>"I do, all my luggage is there in my room. All I have with me right now is my satchel which I left in your bathroom. It just has essentials and my pokemon." Jasmine then perked up, "I should call to inform them that I won't be at the hotel." She than scurried back to the bathroom and came back to the living room her white satchel. Once she did a quick call, she placed her pokegear back into her satchel.</p>
<p>"By the way, who's clothes are these?" Volkner made a face. He can't say he has a sister, Jasmine knows he's an only child.</p>
<p>"You remember Flint? He and our mutual friend would sleep over at my house from time to time. Both of them would bring their own change of clothes, but that mutual friend would forget her clothes sometimes. She recently took all her clothes back to her home since she really no longer has to hang out as often as she used too. That set your wearing must have been one she forget.  Jasmine looked at Volkner with a puzzled look.</p>
<p>"My goodness, maybe I shouldn't wear these then." She said softly, Volkner shook his head.</p>
<p>"It's better than you wearing my clothes, you would swim in them." He took a sip from his mug.</p>
<p>"You're not wrong. I didn't think you would get any taller. Last time I saw you, you were probably 5"8, now look at you, you're probably 6'2." Jasmine exclaimed, "You tower over me." She pouted which caused Volkner to laugh.</p>
<p>"You're just funsized." He teased.</p>
<p>"FUNSIZED?!" She huffed, Volkner started to snicker.</p>
<p>"You really didn't grow much after you turned 14." Jasmine frowned and playfully slapped his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Where did this snarky attitude of yours come from. You used to be much nicer." Volkner felt his throat tighten by Jasmine's comment.</p>
<p>"You should probably start drinking your hot chocolate before it gets too cold." He suggested.</p>
<p>There was a silence between the two, but it was a comfortable silence. Volkner could hear the rain intensify while he drank his chocolate. Jasmine took a few small sips and immediately complimented Volkner. They continued to drink calmly when Jasmine decided to break the silence.</p>
<p>"Flint still sleepovers? That reminds me of when we were kids traveling together." She giggled.</p>
<p>"He's 23 and still needs a night light." Volkner chuckled</p>
<p>"Volkner, don't be so rude. Some people simply don't get over their fears." She pointed out.</p>
<p>"You're saying because you're probably still scared of getting your blood drawn." Jasmine's face turned red with embarrassment, "Oh Arceous you still are." Volkner teased.</p>
<p>"Hey don't make fun of me. Volkner I know what you fear. If can still make fun of my fear if you are no longer scared of clowns." Jasmine suck her tongue out at him.</p>
<p>"Touche." He frowned.</p>
<p>"I don't want to hear making fun my our fears if you can't get over yours." </p>
<p>"Speaking of Flint, I forgot to call him back." Volkner huffed as he took his pokegear out to make a call. Jasmine got excited, she hadn't seen Flint in years either.</p>
<p>As the pokegear was ringing, two sat close, waiting for their redheaded friend to answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and have a good day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: 10:00 PM - 70 Hours Remain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drinking Hot Chocolate while calling your himbo best friend is a way to restart a friendship lmao.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"VOLKNER! It's been 2 hours!" Flint </p>
<p>"I would appreciate it if you didn't yell whenever you answer your phone." Volkner grunted.</p>
<p>"Well you left me and the rest of the league members on read." Volkner raised a brow.</p>
<p>"I called you, not texted you. How could I leave you on read if all I did was end a call?" Jasmine tried her best to hold back a giggle.</p>
<p>"You left me on heard then." Flint whined</p>
<p>"Now that's just stupid." Jasmine made a face and pinched Volkner's left arm. Volkner whined and Flint immediately noticed.</p>
<p>"Volt, you okay?" Volkner made a face.</p>
<p>"It's just Ray, my Luxray." He paused, "He, just got mad at me for not giving him attention once you called so he bit my arm." Jasmine was not happy when she heard that so she pinched again, this time even harder.</p>
<p>"Flint, give me a hot minute."</p>
<p>"You're leaving me on heard again?" Volkner pinched the bridge of his nose</p>
<p>"Yes, I am. I'm just going to put you on hold." He groaned before his pokegear on hold and set it down on the table.</p>
<p>Volkner glared at Jasmine who was giggling at Volkner. As much as he was annoyed by her, he couldn't help but crack a very small smile. </p>
<p>"Why did you pinch me?" </p>
<p>"You shouldn't be so rude. Also be honest and don't just say I'm just your Luxray in the background." She pouted, "speaking of Ray, I haven't seen him."</p>
<p>"He must be taking a nap in my room."</p>
<p>"Can I see him?" </p>
<p>Volkner paused before getting up and going to his bedroom. After a few seconds he cane back with his Luxray walking happily behind him. He instantly recognized Jasmine and eagrly jumped towards Jasmine. Jasmine smiled and started petting Ray and scratching behind his ears while doing small talk to him with a soft voice. </p>
<p>"He still recognizes you." Jasmine nodded.</p>
<p>"He's still the same pokemon I remember. He hasn't changed a bit." She gushed before returned to scratching his ears and squishing Ray's cheeks. Volkner could hear him purr, it made him smile a bit.</p>
<p>"Now, try to stay quiet for a bit." Jasmine nodded, "Sorry about that, now what did you want to say?" Volkner said once he took his pokegear off of hold.</p>
<p>"I was gonna pass it off to Cynthia but you were being so mean to me." Flint whined over dramatically. </p>
<p>"Because I pretty sure "left on heard" is not a thing." Volkner grunted.</p>
<p>"It is in my heart and that's what you did to me." Jasmine started giggling in the background.</p>
<p>"Hark! is that a femine voice I here? Volkner you sly dog! You have a girl at your place for the next 3 days." He cackled. </p>
<p>"Flint, get your mind out of the gutter." Volkner groaned</p>
<p>"Hi Flint, it's me Jasmine!" Jasmine chimed in as she took the pokegear from Volkner.</p>
<p>"JASMINE!" Flint yelled, "Oh Arceous, it's been so long. You still wearing those silly pig tails." He teased </p>
<p>"Wow, both you and Volkner made fun of my appearance. You making fun of my hair and Volkner made fun of my height. I didn't think that would be something you both would do after after 7 years." She sighed.</p>
<p>"She didn't hear that other comment I made did she?" Flint asked, with a bit of nervousness in his voice.</p>
<p>"I did, you're on speaker you know." She laughed, Flint's face was turning a bit pink.</p>
<p>"Anyway, how have you been?"</p>
<p>"I'm doing well. I was in Sunnyshore by chance and while I was looking for shelter I ended up at Volkner's home." She squeaked. Suddenly another person took Flint's phone and spoke.</p>
<p>"Jasmine, as in the Jhoto Gym Leader of Olivane City?" It was Cynthia.</p>
<p>"C-champion Cynthia! It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasmine stuttered as she saw the blonde.</p>
<p>"What brings you to the Sinnoh region?" She hummed</p>
<p>"Multiple reasons actually. To keep it brief. One, I wanted a break from my duties as a Gym Leader, two, I came to participate in pokemon contests, and three, I haven't seen two of my children friends in years so I wanted to visit them as well." Cynthia's lips formed a smile.</p>
<p>"I see that Flint and Volkner must be your friends?" </p>
<p>"Yeah! Me, Jazzy, and Volt go way back!" Flint beamed from behind Cynthia.</p>
<p>"Well I do hope you enjoy your visit Jasmine, of course once the storm passes." Jasmine nodded.</p>
<p>"In the meantime I get to catch up with Volkner." Jasmine smiled. </p>
<p>"That sounds like fun. Being stuck with Mr. Grumpy for 3 days." Cynthia teased. Volkner took the pokegear back.</p>
<p>"Wait, what did you forget to mention?" Cynthia paused for moment.</p>
<p>"Well, it doesn't matter now. I was going to inform you that Jasmine was visiting the Sinnoh region. Lance told me over a call earlier and mentioned her boat was docking at Sunnyshore. So I wanted to ask you to check up on her since I was assuming she she staying at a hotel." Cynthia explained, "But I see she ended up at your house." She hummed.</p>
<p>"Is that all?" He raised a brow at the blonde.</p>
<p>"Now Volkner, you shouldn't be so rude with that tone of yours. If you wanted to end the call, you could have just said so without using that tone." She teased. </p>
<p>"Bye!" Jasmine beamed as Volkner shut off his pokegear.</p>
<p>Ray was now resting his head on Jasmine's lap. Volkner made a bit of a face but didn't say anything. The two continued to drink their hot chocolate and ate the sweet snacks Volkner brought over. After a while, they took the mugs to sink, Volkner washed them and left them on the drying rack. They then disposed of the wrappers of all the snacks to trash. Jasmine soon realized how late it was and asked Volkner if she can sleep in a spare room. Volkner nodded nodded and took her to one of the guest rooms. It was a large room with the basics: A full sized bed, a closet, a vanity. Nothing too special but it was enough.</p>
<p>"You can let your pokemon out, there is enough room for them." </p>
<p>"Even Rusty." </p>
<p>"Yes, even she came be out here." Jasmine smiled and instantly let her pokemon out. </p>
<p>With her she had her Steelix, aka Rusty, her Magnaton, aka Mag, a Beldum, and a mareep. Volkner didn't recall Jasmine have a Beldum or a Mareep</p>
<p>Rusty moved around a bit and smiled when she saw Jasmine. Jasmine beamed and scratched the underside of Rusty's jaw. She then proceeded to pet her Mag, her Beldum, abd her Mareep.</p>
<p>"You have a Mareep and a Beldum?"</p>
<p>"Oh?" Jasmine hummed, "Well you remember Amphy?" Volkner nodded.</p>
<p>"Well he recently fell in love with another Ampharos and they had mareeps. I decided to raise one, her name is Cotton." She beamed, "Beldum on the other hand, they were a gift to me. You see Steven Stone recently visited Kanto and Jhoto. He gave all gym leaders gifts however he knew I was a Steel-Type Gym Leader so he gifted me a Beldum. Their name is Brass." </p>
<p>"You'll certainly have a well rounded team for tournaments." Volkner remarked.</p>
<p>"Definitely. I easily get wiped during the PWT by anyone that has a Fighting, Fire, or Ground-type on their team. So I do want to branch out to other Steel-Types of different regions. But doesn't me I won't stop loving all my pervious pokemon." She smiled as she ruffled the fleece of Cotton.</p>
<p>"I think we should call it a night." Volkner yawned before leaving the room. Jasmine pouted a bit.</p>
<p>"You're right, we should get some rest. Good night Volkner, I'll see you in the morning." She smiled and started moving the blankets so she can sleep.</p>
<p>"Good night." He said softly before turning off the nights in Jasmine's room and closing the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you have a good day today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: 3:00 AM - 65 Hours Remain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just two tired gym leaders talking at night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volkner was restless. It was one of those many nights when he couldn't sleep. He had a thousands thoughts in his head, tormenting him. No matter how many times he would push them to the side so he can return to sleep, he couldn't. He felt miserable as he recalled all the things he's ashamed of, his insecurities, repressed memories. He couldn't help but feel helpless. </p><p>"Of all nights, tonight I start relapsing" he screeched under his breath.</p><p>He then rolled onto his back and stared at his ceiling, with his eyes wide open. He felt even more terrible when he recalled Jasmine's comment earlier in the night about his attitude. She has idea of what he's been struggling with. Of course she would notice right away that he was acting different. He's knows very well he isn't the same Volkner from 7 years ago. </p><p>"I'm pathetic" he said under his breath.</p><p>He jolted up from his bed when he heard a large thump noise. It came from the hallway. Volkner didn't waste anytime to get out of his bed to investigate. He gently pat Ray's head to reassure the pokemon that everything is okay before quietly exiting the room. Once he got to the hallway, he turned on the lights to see a certain brunette lying on the floor, holding her left leg and hissing under her breath.</p><p>"Jasmine?" He breathed which startled the brunette.</p><p>"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She said softly, he shook his head.</p><p>"Truth be told I was already awake. What are you doing exactly?" He raised a brow.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep so I was going to your kitchen to drink some moo moo milk. Warm moo moo milk always calms my nerves when I can't sleep. But I didn't want to wake you so I tried to navigate to the kitchen in the dark and I ended up tripping over your table." She said sheepishly. Volkner knelt down next to her to examine her leg.</p><p>"Your leg isn't in too bad condition, just a minor bruise and some swelling on your ankle." </p><p>"That's a relief, it hurt so badly when I slammed my leg against the table."</p><p>"Can you walk?" </p><p>Jasmine didn't know if she could. Slowly she rose up from the floor and attempted to walk forward only to limp. Volkner stepped in and helped support her by his arm on her back. </p><p>"Let's just take you to the kitchen. I'll get you your moo moo milk and an ice pack." Jasmine nodded with embarrassment.</p><p>"I feel like you're doing too much for me." She said softly</p><p>"Don't worry about it."</p><p>There was that same silence between them once Volkner set Jasmine down on a chair. He took a spare ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a paper towel before handing it over to Jasmine. She thanked him and gently placed the pack on her ankle. Volkner then took a pot and poured fresh moo moo milk into it to be heated on the stove. Once it came to a simmer, he turned off the burner and poured the moo moo milk into a mug for Jasmine. She held the mug in both hands and let outba sigh. </p><p>"Volkner?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I'm being a bother aren't I?" </p><p>"Not really, these things happen. I am annoyed, but you're not being a bother." Jasmine made a face.</p><p>"So I am." She said quietly</p><p>"Jasmine, it's okay. You didn't mean to suddenly show up to my house and be stuck here for the next 3 days, let alone tripping over the small table while you were on to my kitchen." </p><p>"I suppose you're right. I'm being silly aren't I?" She said with a small smile.</p><p>"Just relax, things happen." Volkner waved</p><p>"Why don't you pour yourself some moo moo milk and let's just talk." She suggested.</p><p>Volkner shrugged and poured myself some in a mug. The blonde walked over and sat in the chair next to Jasmine.</p><p>"What is there to talk about?" Jasmine made a face before responding.</p><p>"I feel like there's something else on your mind." she paused, "Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it will help ease your conscious and let you sleep." Volkner frowned.</p><p>"It's...complicated Jazz." He let out a sigh, "We will be here all night if I wanted to talk about everything on my mind." </p><p>"Alright, I won't pressure you to tell me." She said softly. She paused and took a long sip from her mug. "I'll just talk for a bit. Maybe me talking something that isn't that important will bore you enough to make you sleep." She chuckled softly. Volkner raised a brow.</p><p>"Alright, what's on your mind?"</p><p>"I've just been thinking lately about being what it means to be a Gym-Leader. Sometimes I think about if I'm even cut-out to be one." She sighed</p><p>"Why is that?" Jasmine frowned</p><p>"I feel as if I'm not strong enough. I let any loss I go to my head and I worry if I'm even good enough to be a Gym-Leader." She took another sip, "Have you ever felt that way?" Volkner shook his head.</p><p>"In a way yes, but for the opposite reasons." He looked away from Jasmine and looked over at his stove. "It ties back to what's been on my mind. It's complicated Jazzy. But when it comes to me being a Gym-Leader. I feel like I don't belong as one since I no longer feel motivated to battle." He trailed off.</p><p>"You no longer have a drive to battle." Volkner cleared his throat.</p><p>"It's a long story. But sometimes I think I'm just no longer cut-out to be the leader here. The only reason I feel that I stick around is because I feel like I pressured to do so by Cynthia and other league members." He sighed. Jasmine took his hand.</p><p>"Have you considered just traveling to another region?" </p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p>"Take a break from your worries. Go travel like when you were younger. Forget about the titles and just rediscover yourself. Multiple Gym-Leaders have done so and it's allowed them to grow and reflect." She paused to the recall which Gym-Leaders she knows that when on jounries before. </p><p>"Misty from Caledon City went on one, Bugsy from Alazea Town from time to time leaves his Gym and goes to Viridian Forest, Sabrina from Safran City travels to other regions...I know Brock from Pewter City went on a jounrey for a while and he returned determine to become a Pokemon Doctor. He still holds his position as Gym-Leader, but his travels made him realize what his true calling in life is." Jasmine trailed on. </p><p>"Maybe you should consider doing so." Jasmine paused, "After all, it seems you aren't happy being a Gym-Leader."</p><p>"That's not a bad idea Jazzy." He chuckled, "Maybe I will do that soon. I never thought of just doing that." </p><p>"I think you just need some time away from Sunshore. Traveling does wonders." She smiled softly. </p><p>She had finished her mug and placed it into the sink. Volkner soon after finished and Jasmine washed both mugs. With the help of Volkner, Jasmine was escorted by the the guest room where her sleepy pokemon greeted her. She smiled before crawling back under the covers. Pnce she settled in, Cotton repositioned herself to sleep right next to Jasmine. She smiled and gentle pet Cotton before completely going under the covers to sleep.</p><p>"Good night again, Volt" </p><p>"Good night, Jazz."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and have a good day</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please give me some feedback, and I hope you have a good day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>